Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) Part 2.
Here is part two of Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tootle as Percy *Silver Fish as Diesel *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt *The Kids as Children's Marching Band *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mrs. Martin *Budgie as Harold *Montana as Gordon (mentioned) *Harry Hogwarts as James (mentioned) *Timothy as Harvey (mentioned) *Tillie as Emily (mentioned) *Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl (mentioned) *Troublesome Trucks *Coaches *Cabooses *Breakdown Trains Transcript *Granny: Cool place, Emelius Browne. You're especially clean. Today is the Magic Lantern Festival. *Emelius Browne: Yes, Mrs. Granny. The Magic Latern Festival. You're absolutely right and will find that it will be the most best Lantern Festival tonight. *Granny: Well, really, Emelius Browne. *Chorus: Every day's a Special Day on Sodor, Changing as the seasons come and go, Gentle spring gives way to summer sunshine, Autumn winds give way to winter snow. All the engines work the same, Freezing snow or driving rain. They just take it in their stride, Boilers nearly burst with pride. Every day's a Special Day on Sodor. *Granny: I never knew you were such a good singer. *Lady Tottington: Such a good singer indeed. This is no time for singing. And just let me explain. As you know, the engines are busier than both, the Lantern Festival... is tonight. *Emelius Browne: Yes, of course. The engine will be chosen to pull the special deliver car. At the Lantern Festival, the engine, who helps out, is worth the honor, since there's a lot to be done, Granny. Lots of engines to wake up, more challenges, and with storms... *All: We've got an idea! *Emelius Browne: Yes? Tell me, what's the idea, Granny? How are the preparations for the Lantern Festival doing? (they all laugh) *Lady Tottington: To be honest, Sir. They are not going well. *Granny: The storm lightning has just destroyed most of the work and mostly jobs so far. *Zeus: The latterns are blown away. *All: Oh no! *Lady Tottington: Oh yes. The whole town has been turned upside down! *Emelius Browne: Oh dear. *Granny: And lots of rubbish has been thrown all over the place. *Emelius Browne: Oh my. *Zeus: And all the latterns have been poorly ruined! *Emelius Browne: Oh dear. Such poor news to hear. All the festival needs is a lot of help. *Granny: Yes indeed. What we're worried are the broken lanterns. The storm has caused a lot of damage. *Silver Fish: Good morning, everyone! Is it a lovely day for The Lantern Festival? (arrives) Or is there something wrong of the railroad? I think you'll need a strong diesel engine to help out here. *Emelius Browne: Hi Silver Fish. If you had come out earlier, you would know that there was a storm last night. The Great Festival is indeed in a nation of trouble and needs help. *Lady Tottington: Oh, Silver. Are we ever glad to see you? You'll not be happy if we told what happened. The storm has caused lots of damage, blowing trees all over the line, breaking windows, and even blowing away the lanterns. We must retrieve the lanterns and fix everything up at once. *Silver Fish: Yes, sir. You'll need a real engine. You can rely on me, guys. *Emelius Browne: There you are, Granny. Whenever there's trouble, an engine will always come to the rescue. The engines that help to repair the damage. *Granny: Did you hear that, guys? Silver has come to help us out. And as long as we have a friend to help, I'll go along and tell the children to get really busy. *Emelius Browne: Yes, guys. Hard work is a good choice. Let's get these engines on their branchlines. But where's Casey and Tootle? *Silver Fish: Well, you could have guessed. The two engines have gone off to work and are exploring the island. *Emelius Browne: You are quite correct. They're gone out early and are going to work that has to be done. Maybe they will be chosen to pull the special delivery car. At the festival. *Silver Fish: But why? If you have a steam engine to do it, why would you want a diesel? *Emelius Browne: Because a special delivery car is what a surprise can be. Do you like surprises? *All: Yes! *Silver Fish: Why should I like surprises? Because the only characters, who like surprises, are you, and I'm not liking surprises. *Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes *You never know what's round the bend *It might delight, it might offend *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top or come full stop *Who knows, who knows, who knows?! *You're half way up a hillside and all is going fine *When all at once a snow slide comes right across the line *You think you're really done for, but help is on its way *You'd be surprised how often that someone saves the day *Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes *You never know what's round the bend *It might delight, it might offend *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top or come full stop *Who knows, who knows, who knows?! *A day of no surprises may be dull and flat *'Cause no one knows what's down the line *You can be sure of that *Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes *You never know what's round the bend *It might delight, it might offend *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top or come full stop *Who knows, who knows, who knows?! *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top or come full stop *Who knows, who knows, who knows?! *Surprises, surprises, they come all shapes and sizes *You never know what's round the bend *It might delight, it might offend *That's why there's surprises with all their highs and lows *Do you come out top, come full stop *Shine and gleam, need a clean *Take the mail, come off the rails *Who knows, who knows, who knows?! *Emelius Browne: Who knows who might want to pull the delivery car and find out what it is. We'll find out today. Now let's get to work on Fantasyland and maybe we will get everything ready in time for the Festival. (the wind blows everyone as Silver Fish collects the breakdown train and flees) *Narrator: Oh dear! The wind had picked up terrible frights and surprises so fast that it blew everyone away. The bigger wind was now getting stronger and was causing more damage than ever. The engines had to work hard, bringing more freight and passenger trains, and had to work hard to clean up the mess. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TTTE spoofs